Talk:Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken
wait a second Are sure this was a shuriken? He used it melee, not to mention it would have been much more destructible with the whole vortex thingy going on too. More like Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan--Elveonora (talk) 18:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :the original rasenshuriken was also used in close-range combat, see the fight against kakuzu. (talk) 18:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I know it was, that's not the point, why to use it melee now he can throw it in such a situation? Also there was no vortex with it, the sphere I mean--Elveonora (talk) 18:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :hm? I can see a vortex, if you mean the white wind blades around the rasengan with that. (talk) 18:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) No, I mean the nano wind blades after-effect upon impact--Elveonora (talk) 18:26, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :ah, I see. maybe it was because we saw the inside of the barrier when he broke through. there was a blinding light coming in, but that could be the natural light too. (talk) 18:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :He's used a sage infused rasenshuriken and a nine tails chakra mode rasenshuriken as melee against Kurama and against Nagato's dog summon and against third Raikage, in that order. Also, we only saw the impact from inside the barrier. That could explain not seeing the vortex. Also there are definitely shuriken protrutions from the rasengan center. The fact that a normal rasengan couldn't break the barrier suggests that it may have impact absorbing abilities. So maybe it absorbed some of this Giant Rasenshuriken power too, but couldn't handle it. Know this is classified as "speculation" but I'm just trying to give reasonable explanations :) Sparxs77 (talk) 18:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) @Spark, again, I know that, tho there were reason for these in those instances. The vortex would destroy the whole roof of the barrier, not just make a tiny hole. The protrusions are present on Wind Release: Rasengan too--Elveonora (talk) 18:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :@Elveonora: You're right, I think this technique should be named Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan rather than Rasenshuriken. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Didnt naruto use a technique like this against Kakuzu when he entered. Its was Wind release Rasengan. I think that this should be called Wind Release Ultra Big Ball Rasengan. The rasenshuriken technique has much longer blades. If the size of Rasenshuriken increased then so should have the length of the blades. Yes, it's more logical. This has no effects of Rasenshuriken nor looks like one, tho we can't argue with those who made it up I guess--Elveonora (talk) 20:48, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Our opinion is irrelevant, since the name isn't made up, and comes from an actual source, as pointed in the references section. Omnibender - Talk - 02:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Size It isn't quite the size of Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. That Rasengan makes Naruto look microscopic. If you look at the second picture in the Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan article, that is what it looks most similar to. --Questionaredude (talk) 21:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Right--Elveonora (talk) 21:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) The diffrence could be that naruto didn't use senjutsu chakra this time wich made the size much smaller.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 22:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Name Pierrot blog post about this episode named this. I'm moving it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Super Big Ball Rasenshuriken I propose we rename this "Super Big Ball Rasenshuriken." 超/chō has previously been translated as "super" for Super Multi-Size Technique and Super Open Hand Slap, so we should rename this to keep the consistency. Also, you can't put a hyphen in-between two adjectives (e.g., Ultra-Big.) General Awesomo 10:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Read Forum:Rasengan Variants for why we use "ultra" as opposed to "super" for Rasengan: that is our 'consistency'. Also there nothing wrong with hyphenating adjectives when it precedes a noun, it's supposed to express a single idea just the same.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) manga image and other stuff * Anime's depiction of it is wrong as I said long ago, the Rasengan centre is too big, while the the shuriken part too tiny. In manga it looks reasonably proportioned. * In manga's its size is as big as Gamakichi who is the same size as Gamabunta, so Tailed Beast-sized Rasenshuriken * I suggest we use the canonical portrayal as the image--Elveonora (talk) 13:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, it's not wrong. This came first. The correct phrase is "it looks different in the manga". :And because I know this is going to start a pissing match between the anime portrayal and the manga portrayal, so we're going to avoid all that crap and just have them both in like we did in Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, and no we aren't going to discuss even going to bother discussing this further. Get a picture of the manga version and stick it in the article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad you are taking it competitively. We should also note their strength and effects differ.--Elveonora (talk) 14:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::@TU3. Hai, Tsunade-sama v_v.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::In the anime, Naruto was preforming this technique and the scene that he completely finished his technique wasn't ever shown. But in the manga, we could clearly see the complete technique. Note that the sphere size of this technique in the manga is as same as Gamakichi's head. While in the anime, the sphere size was going to be bigger and bigger with time and as I said before we didn't see the final form of this technique in the anime. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Wait what about Tsunade?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing, you ordered him and he listened to you, its master as your slug slave. EDIT: @Shakhmoot, in the anime, the impact created a small hole, he didn't definitely make it as big as in the manga. Don't try to justify it since animators couldn't have known this technique would even appear in manga, unless Kishi told them--Elveonora (talk) 14:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :@Elveonora: You're right, but we don't know how big the barrier is. Maybe it's quite massive that it could contains many summons form the Sound Four. However, the manga clarified it that the Ten-Tails is quite bigger than that barrier. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with the croping of the image? It cuts the Rasenshuriken almost in half. Darksusanoo (talk) 04:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :The raws version shows this cropping, I've tried to stitch the two images from the raws together, but they didn't match at all. Just like this one ... it's better to wait for the tankōban version for a better image. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 10:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Big ball rasenshuriken in anime In the anime, in episode 305, naruto was shown with the ultra big ball rasenshuriken. That wasn't the ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken, it's just a big ball rasenshuriken. I mean look at how it looks compared to the Big Ball rasenshuriken in the manga.Matthew7gh (talk) 02:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC)Matthew7gh : Since we don't have a side-by-side comparison of the two, we can't make that call. Not to mention Naruto can likely make them however big (or small) as he very well pleases, so such comparisons are useless. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC)